Suitable Attraction
by Stessa
Summary: AU: After a night in town, Troy can't seem to get this feisty blonde girl out of his head. Even if he doesn't really know her. -Troypay-
1. Chapter One

**Suitable Attraction **

**Chapter One **

"What the crap is this piece of shit!?" Chad exclaimed as he turned his head slightly to the side to get a better look at the sculpture in front of him. He had a beer in his right hand and his cell phone in the other. He was covered in dirt for some reason, and he stank like some alcoholic.

Zeke laughed offhandedly, "I have no idea, dude!" he said, and shook his head in thought. He leaned himself against his friend and squeezed his eyes together; hoped the art in this piece would somewhat reveal itself, but there was nothing there. He smelled like alcohol too, and he had a huge stain from the red wine they had been drinking earlier on his shirt. It was a basketball jersey, because even if Zeke mostly liked to bake, he loved basketball too.

"That's some messed up crap, dude." Jason said and stopped right next to Zeke too. He was probably the most sober one of the them all, but he had a cigarette in one hand and he had been smoking more than just that. "Is that supposed to be a woman? Why the fuck is she leaning over like that?"

Zeke laughed again and bumped his shoulder with Jason's, "You'd think that some dude with a boner would be beneath her, right?" he laughed harder, apparently thinking that he was hilarious.

"I bet you'd like to be beneath that blonde chick like that, huh?" Chad remarked and took a swing of his beer. He swallowed loudly before he changed the subject, "Losers, where's Troy?"

Jason took a whizz of his cigarette, "He's talking to Gabriella on the phone." He said, like it was no big deal, "The Mrs. wanted to know where he was. I think he's trying to convince her that we're definitely not here."

"What's the fucking matter about this anyway?" Zeke exclaimed and took a step forward, to kick the sculpture, "Albuquerque shitting cultural night!" he turned back to his friends, "What are they trying to do? Are they trying to educate us or something?"

"I don't know, dude." Chad said, awkwardly shaking his head. His normally bobbing curls were tied back in a tight ponytail after Jason had almost sat it on fire earlier.

Zeke continued his rant, "It's not like this crap is gonna be here tomorrow, anyway. Someone's gonna totally mess it up and they'll have to take it down." He smirked and walked past his friends to look at all the partying people; most of them were young and they were drinking their heads off. He didn't know why the city council even bothered to do something like this; it would end up with fights and someone would sleep in a bush.

Jason threw the cigarette to the ground with a flick of his finger, "Maybe I should take a piss on it?"

"Dude, no way!"

The three boys turned to find their friend standing there with his hands in his pockets. Troy was probably the nicest one of them. He drank like his friends did and he loved to hang out with them but he wouldn't let any of his friends do anything to some of the art that was displayed around the centre of Albuquerque.

"You suck the fun out of everything, dude." Zeke said and stepped closer to him to give him a pat on the back, "What did you tell Mrs. Gabriella? Did you convince her we were watching movies?"

Troy shrugged, "I think she knows where I am, but I told her I was watching 'Legally Blonde'." He made a face, "Why the hell did I have to say that movie? Why couldn't I have said like, 'Speed' or… 'American History X'! Now I'm gonna actually have to watch it since _I know_ she'll ask me about it!"

Chad laughed, "You're messed up, dude." He said, and drank the last of his beer. He looked into the bottle with one eye, and when he realized that it was in fact empty, he threw it against the sculpture and the four boys watched it as it broke and fell to the ground, "I told Tay I had to go visit my grandmother all evening. She bought that, y'know? She's watching movies with Kelsi and Martha anyway."

"Why do girls like to watch movies so much?" Jason wanted to know. He digged into his pockets and fixed out his cigarette package, and then turned it over to get out another cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and stuffed the package into his pocket again, "It's wicked, dude." He managed to get out, before he lit his lighter and turned on his cigarette.

Zeke smiled warmly and checked his watch, "It's only twelve thirty, what do you guys wanna do now?" he asked them as they slowly begun walking away from this piece of art and crossed the tiled covered square, where a bunch of other pieces were displayed too. No one paid attention to them, not anymore. Earlier on in the evening someone had been there to look at them, but now it was pretty much only the youths of Albuquerque who were there. Both East High and West High and the stuck-up private school; Thomson. They were all gathered there to drink, smoke, have fun, make-out and have sex.

"We should get something to drink!" Jason suggested; a lot of shops were still open since they knew it was a good night to sell a lot of alcohol. Sure, they weren't even allowed to buy anything, but they all had some older friends who could.

Chad stopped and turned to look at his friends, "Why don't we find one of those frigging rich kids from Thomson and get some? They say one of them has this trailer full of stuff. They won't notice if we take a few." He glanced quickly at Jason and Zeke, "Or one of you could make out with one of their girls and we're in."

Jason lit up by the thought of that, "I haven't had any in ages, maybe some of them are up to something." He exclaimed, and before Troy or Zeke managed to agree on anything, the four of them made their way towards the green area in the city where they knew a lot of the rich kids would be. They met a few from West High on the way and chatted with them, but eventually they saw the trailer Chad had mentioned and immediately hurried over there.

Chad approached one of the guys, who leaned against the trailer, drinking a Smirnoff. He was wearing fancy dress pants, a dress shirt, a jacket and a hat. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but Troy figured that that was how most of those fancy people dressed.

"Hey man!" Chad said, and stuck out his hand, "I'm Chad, can we get some of those?"

"Sure man, just grab some." The boy said, before quickly adding, "I'm Ryan."

Zeke grabbed a Breezer and smiled warmly at the other guy, "Hey Ryan, you're the man!" he said, and digged into his pockets to find a bottle opener. He didn't really want to tell Ryan that they had actually met before; the other boy was probably too wasted to remember. He opened the first bottle and handed it to Jason before he did the same with three others so they could all get one.

Troy took a sip of his and looked around. This was a crazy night. He swore he saw something on fire earlier (but that might have been Chad's hair). He understood why all those families with kids left already around nine. His generation took over this. It was supposed to be a cosy and cultural exhibit, but they totally ruined it. He felt sort of bad, but he went along with everything because he didn't want to be a bore. He felt bad about lying to Gabriella too. She was a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve it. Sometimes she was a little too much, and they had their problems, they did. But he liked what they had. It was safe and nice and he had someone to be with. It wasn't love, nothing like that. But it was okay.

"Dude, let's check out some of these girls." Jason said, and grabbed his sleeve. He dragged Troy towards a bunch of rich girls by some bench; they were all drinking and laughing, and Troy didn't even want speak with them. He had never cheated on Gabriella and he wasn't about to do so.

Jason immediately went up to a black-haired girl with dark skin, who was sipping out of a big bottle of white wine, "Hey beautiful." he said, with a charming smile across his face, "What's your name?"

"Hi!" she said, and immediately leaned over to take a whizz of his cigarette. She closed her eyes dreamily and let the smoke out, "My name's Jackie." She told him, "What about you?"

Jason grabbed her bottle and took a long sip of her wine, "Jason." He shortly informed her, "I go to East High."

"Wow…" she smirked and leaned in closer, while Troy just watched. It was evident in her eyes that she had had way too much to drink and smoke, and Troy knew Jason would be getting some tonight with no problem at all, "So you're probably on their basketball team, huh? I saw your team picture in the paper…"

Jason was about to reply when a blonde girl marched right up to Jackie and pulled her back, "That's fine, Jackie, now shut up before you do something you'll regret in the morning."

Her voice was snappy and demanding, but Troy didn't care about that. He was too caught up in the way she looked; she had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress and he was able to see her long legs that ended in a pair of glittery shoes. She was nicely tanned, and he couldn't help but admit.

She was hot.

"Aw Sharpay, you're no fun!" Jackie said and let her wine bottle drop to the ground, which caused it to smash and the expensive liquor to float everywhere.

This Sharpay girl jumped back with a whine, "These are Jimmy Choos, you snob!" she said, and two other girls, a blonde and a redhead, who had been right behind her, gave Jackie a saying look, "You're drunk, Jackie." Sharpay continued and pulled the other girl towards her, "If I don't stop you, you're gonna sleep with him and while that looks wonderful to you right now, you're going to regret it."

Troy couldn't take his eyes off of this girl. It was clear that she was the leader of the other three, but she had such an air around her. For him it felt like everything disappeared around her; it was only her. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen; those other girls, while beautiful no doubt, didn't compare to her.

Jackie sighed and stepped away from Jason, which caused Sharpay to let go of her arm, "You're right, Sharpay." She said, and closed her jacket around herself, "Thank you."

The other blonde girl wrapped an arm around her, "Let's go get a Smirnoff, sweetie." She said, and led the girl away, the redhead following them too.

Sharpay watched them leave before she turned to them again, "You leave my friend alone, alright?" she snapped at Jason and gave him a mean stare, before her eyes landed on Troy. Their eyes locked and it was the most intense look Troy had ever shared with anyone, "Hi." She said, before her eyes turned cold towards him as well, and she turned around on her Jimmy Choos and quickly walked away from the two of them.

Jason cursed beneath his breath next to him, but Troy's eyes followed this blonde girl as her hips swayed from side to side when she walked back to the trailer. She got a bottle from one of her friends and leaned herself up against that Ryan guy they had spoken to before. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a short kiss on her forehead.

Troy didn't know why, but he felt sad that she had a boyfriend.

--

Sharpay shuttered in the cold night air and leaned herself closer to Ryan for warmth. She took a sip of her Smirnoff and swallowed it. She wasn't really up for this tonight. Sure, she had been partying with her friends all evening, but this was turning so much wilder than she liked. Both people from West High and East High were around now and Ryan was just handing out beer and bottles to everyone without a doubt. Of course they had enough where it came from, but it was still crazy.

She glanced to the side where Emma was chatting away with a short guy. His friend, a taller one in a basketball jersey, whom Sharpay knew was named Zeke, stood beside him looking totally bored. They were probably friends, and Sharpay knew that Zeke was from East High. Her father loved Zeke's father's lemon cake, and once the entire Baylor family had been at their house because Vance had wanted to introduce the wonderful baker with family to his own family. They had chatted for a few minutes before Sharpay had left to meet her friends; chatting with bakers wasn't exactly her thing. But Zeke was cute, he definitely was.

She shuttered again and could feel Goosebumps raising on her arm. Ryan looked down at her and she offered him a smile. She knew he didn't want to be stuck with her all evening, but he was a good brother and he stayed by her side, even if she was a party killer.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, love shining through his blue eyes.

She shook her head softly; Ryan was one of the only people she could be really honest with. They told each other everything, because they had always only had each other to trust. "Nah," she said, and smiled at him again, "not much."

He pulled away from her and handed her his bottle. "You can get my jacket." He said, and before she managed to object and say he really shouldn't, he had taken it off and placed it on her shoulders, "No worries, I'll just seek to Lea for warmth if you'll be okay by yourself."

"Sure." Sharpay quickly said, no doubt in her voice. Of course Ryan would want to be around Lea, they were boyfriend and girlfriend after all, so it was cool. "Just go ahead," she said, and handed him his bottle back, "I don't mind."

Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek and reached out for Lea's arm instead. She turned around with a huge smile and the two of them retired away from the rest, probably to be a bit alone. Sharpay looked around a bit, now feeling all alone. She wondered if she should just go home. But she couldn't… Her and Ryan drove here together. She couldn't leave without him. She wasn't sure someone would be there to take him home if she just left.

She glanced around the square in the green area again and her eyes settled on that guy she had briefly locked eyes with earlier. She didn't know what it was, but that look she shared with him had been heart-stopping. His eyes had been such an electrical blue, she had never seen anything like that before. She didn't get to look at him much before, but now her eyes could really search him. He was too far away for her to really see his features, but he was rather short. He wore jeans and a dress shirt. He looked kind of cute from where she stood.

She wondered what his name was.

Her eyes moved away from the cute guy and settled on Zeke again. He looked kind of lonely too. He was like third wheel in the conversation Emma and that other dude were having. Jackie was gone again, and Sharpay had a feeling she was with that guy again now, since she couldn't see him anywhere either. Her eyes moved to Zeke's, and she was surprised to find that he was looking at her too.

She offered him a small smile and lifted a hand. She crooked a finger upwards and he smiled lamely, before he said something to that other guy and made his way to her. He stopped before her with a goofy grin across his face.

"Hey." he said.

She giggled, "Hi." She replied, and held the coat tighter, "You're… you're Zeke right?"

"Yup." He proudly said and stuck his hands into his lose work-out pants, "So you really remember me? I thought someone like you wouldn't."

"Don't worry," she smirked, "I am a real person too. Sure… I do have a lot of money, but my memory is alright."

Zeke laughed offhandedly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said and took in a deep breath. He then reached into the trailer and took out a bottle of Fisherman, "I guess I should mix this stuff up, huh?" he said, and he had a glint in his eye. She figured he was very cute, but… he wasn't her type. She hated it if she led him on, "So… Want some?"

"It's alright," she said, and offered him a stiff smile, "I don't really like that stuff."

He nodded and opened the bottle, only to take a small sip, "It's fine." He mumbled. And then came the awkward silence. They really had nothing to say to each other so Zeke took another sip while Sharpay finished off her Smirnoff.

"What do you think of this crappy art?" Zeke then asked her and reached a hand out, as if to refer to all the pieces gathered here.

Sharpay gave him an odd look, "Mother made some of them." She just told him, and he immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Hey, don't worry." She giggled to safe him, "I'm not much for art either."

Before Zeke got to answer, the lost Jackie showed up next to her, "Shar…" she whispered in her ear, her breath was hot and Sharpay took in a deep breath, "That dude was totally trying to get to second base before, and you were right, I didn't want that."

Sharpay excused herself to Zeke and dragged Jackie with her, so they were a bit off to the side, "What!?" she exclaimed, "Did you go back to him!?" she rolled her eyes. She had known that. Jackie was stupid enough to do such thing, but she just didn't get it.

"I know, I'm stupid, Sharpay!" Jackie said, and Sharpay knew she would have never said that, if she hadn't been drunk, "Can't we go home…" she then added, with a pleading look in her eyes, "I wanna go home, Shar."

Sharpay grabbed her wrist tightly, "We can't just leave, Jackie!" she said, her brown eyes locking with her friend's, "We have to wait for Ryan and Emma and Lea!"

Jackie groaned and pulled her wrist out of Sharpay's grasp, "Screw them, let's leave." She kept on begging.

Sharpay shook her head. She wasn't going to leave her friends and brother there, it just wouldn't happen, "No way." She said, and once again shook her head, "I'm sorry Jackie, but you're gonna have to wait."

"Then screw you!" Jackie said, and pushed her slightly.

Sharpay pushed her back. She was losing her temper. She didn't even want to be here in the first place, and now she was stuck taking care of her drunk friend. She wanted to go home. She quickly checked her watch. The last bus left in about five minutes. She could catch that. "You know what?" she told Jackie and got out her car keys, "I don't fucking care, okay?" she handed her keys to her drunk friend, "Here are my keys. You find the other guys and try to get them home with you. I reckon Emma is sober enough to drive. I'm gonna take the bus."

And with that she left. She had had enough of this.

--

Troy's eyes followed the blonde girl as she turned away from her friend and walked out of the square. He wondered what had happened between them. They both looked upset. He, for some reason, felt the urge to just follow her. She was away from everything. Maybe she was on her way home… He threw his bottle to the ground and looked around for his friends. They were spread all around; he'd just send Chad a text and they'd all know he was gone too. If it came to it, he would just walk home.

He quickly followed the blonde girl. She was walking fast, he realized. Maybe she had something she needed to do. He checked his watch as he picked up his speed. There were only four minutes until the last bus left… perhaps she was going to catch that? He smiled to himself when he saw her stop by the bus stop. There were a bunch of people. They were all young and he knew some of them. Most people his age didn't have the privilege of a car, so of course they would have to catch the last bus.

Just then the bus drove up to the curb, and he ran as fast as he could, to get in right behind her. He didn't know what it was. But this Sharpay girl… she caught his attention. Just her name. It was so special. He had never heard it before, he had never met anyone like her. He just wanted to get to know her. There was something about her that just pulled him to her.

He jumped in with one person behind her. The bus was so full that she was squeezed up against the window in the back, and he awkwardly made it there too, but he was pressed up against it in the corner now, even more than she was. She smiled awkwardly at him, her eyes searching his.

"Hi, you're that guy." She said, and her brown eyes just burned into him, they almost made his heart stop.

He chuckled awkwardly, "And you're that girl." he said. He smiled at her, he knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. She was stunning. She shone like no other passenger on this bus. He just wanted to get to know her.

The bus turned left and Troy was thrown against the window. A big guy's elbow flew right to his face, and before he knew what had happened, he groaned in displeasure. His nose just made a weird sound and a crack was heard. Sharpay looked at him with open eyes and soon he felt something hot stream down his face. Unbearable pain shot through his bones, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the window. His hands flew to his nose, but something warm and soft brushed them away.

He opened his eyes again to find Sharpay's face inches from his. It was her hands. Those soft, warm hands had brushed his away to take care of his nose. She pulled the jacket she was wearing off her shoulder and used the sleeve to wipe his nose off of with. They were standing close to each other since everything was so crowded, his nose hurt, but all he could really focus on was the smell she had around her and the way she so carefully took care of him.

"Does that hurt?" she softly asked him and took the jacket away from his face, so she could study his nose closer. She brushed a finger across it and he winced, "I don't think it's broken." She said, still not looking up at him.

He didn't think it was broken either, but he studied the freckles across her nose. "No…" he softly said, and finally she looked up to let their eyes meet. He chucked offhandedly and swallowed, "Sorry about your jacket."

"Don't worry, it's my brother's." She quickly said, and Troy couldn't hide the smile that came to his face; that must have been the guy she was with earlier. Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend after all. Maybe she was his perfect match and maybe he could just kiss her without feeling guilty.

He smiled warmly at her, "Say sorry to him from me, okay?" he told her, with a saying look in his eyes.

She nodded with a glint in her eyes, "I promise." She said, very seriously, before she burst out in giggles. He immediately chuckled along with her, even if it hurt his nose to move too much. She stopped and reached a hand out to wipe his face off again. Her hand was full of blood when she pulled away, "Nasty." She said, and wiped it off in her brother's jacket.

He paused lamely and threw his head back, just so maybe the blood would stop running, "Can I see your cell phone?" he questioned her, and just managed to look down at her, even if his face was screwed in a weird way.

She shot him a small sideways smile and handed him a glittery cell phone, "There you go." She told him.

He accepted the small device and held it up by his arm, so he could watch the screen. Without really thinking about it, he punched in his number and saved it with his name. He handed the cell phone back to her, and dared to move his head down a bit, "You want mine too?" he asked her, his blue eyes full of joy.

She leaned in a tad closer, if that was even possible, and whispered in his ear, "I think this'll do." She said and her breath tickled his ear. He didn't know why, but she trigged something in him. There was something so different about her, he couldn't even put his finger on it. He just wanted to get to know her.

As she moved to pull back, he pulled her closer to his and planted his lips on hers. He wasn't surprised at all when she kissed him back immediately. He had seen the way she looked at him, and he knew she found him attractive too. The second their tongues brushed against each other, he felt something within himself. He couldn't explain what it was. He had never felt that way before. Her delicate hands went around his neck and he pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her thin, delicate frame. Their tongues battled and it tasted like alcohol and a bit of blood, but she didn't pull back.

He groaned into her mouth and her fingers worked their way down his back and into his pants from behind. His heart beat like crazy, and he didn't know what would happen. He wanted so bad to just take her right there. But they were on a bus on their way home. They were both drunk, and he didn't even know her. He had never been this physically attracted to anyone he knew nothing about, but this girl… Damn, she was just _it_.

The bus came to a stop for the umpteenth time, though they hadn't noticed before, and Sharpay pulled back. "This is my stop." She breathed and before he managed to reply, she had squeezed herself through the throng of people, and he couldn't see her anymore. He leaned himself against the window again, and breathed out steadily.

Fuck and shit and damn and crap.

She was _amazing_.

--

Sharpay smiled to herself as the bus drove off behind her. She was alone on the sidewalk, after the other passengers that had gotten off with her had left. She reached for her cell phone and opened it. She quickly went through her phone book, until she found the one that hadn't been there before.

_Troy_

She had never met anyone like that. How could it be possible to be so into someone, to be so sexually attracted to someone you didn't know? She'd had plenty of boyfriends and sexual-partners before, but it had never been like that. She sighed dreamily and turned to walk down the sideway, while she started to write a text.

She contemplated over what to say, but eventually settled for just one thing.

_Sharpay_

she wrote, and quickly hit send.

* * *

_I know that 'Troypay – Troy and Sharpay from High School Musical' wasn't one of the choices in my poll, but this is a promise that I need to pull through. I've worked on this plot bunny probably since Christmas, and the first chapter has been written for a long while. I promised the readers of 'A Lot Like Love' and my loyal 'fans' that I would at least write another Troypay before I pulled myself away from that couple completely, and thus came this fic. After this, I am not sure I will ever write more Troypay, but I will definitely write more HSM. So I hope that you enjoyed this as I will enjoy writing it._

_It won't be too long, only about six chapters, so I hope to hear your opinions about every and each chapter. Yeah?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or any of the mentioned movies. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

He trailed his kisses down her tilted neck, licking, biting, teasing every inch of her exposed skin. She moaned and panted beneath him, and it was like hallelujahs to his ears. Every part of his skin was on fire by her mere touch, and the tips of her fingers were brushing gently down his bare back, as he let his kisses move from the base of her neck and to the valley between her breasts.

Another small yelp was heard from her pouty, pink lips, and he felt his kisses ravish her even more. Each small inch of skin on her breasts were touched by his lips and tongue, and her small nipples were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He enjoyed each thing he did, and she sounded as delighted, judging by the sounds coming deeply from the back of her throat.

He felt a shiver move down his naked back, as she trailed her hands, leaving him panting for more of her touch, more of her love, more of _her_. He could feel her perfect fingers work at his belt, and he knew that this was it. Every thought of Gabriella went the way her shirt had done awhile ago, and he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to remember her name right now if someone asked him. All he was, was consumed in thoughts of her.

_Sharpay. _

Thoughts of her, her blonde hair, her brown orbs, her lithe ass, her delighting fingers, the sounds she made, her kiss, her touch, _her_. Nothing would ever feel as right as this right that moment. He knew he had a long life ahead of him, but he was sure he'd never be able to meet someone like her again; she was amazing in every single way. And he didn't even know her – that was perhaps what made it so exciting, but his fogged mind couldn't put those thoughts together.

There were still only thoughts of her.

She unbuckled his belt and quickly pulled his pants down. Her eyes locked deeply with his as everything went down. His boxers went flying too, but he only had eyes for her. He was convinced that this was so much more than sex; that this could be the real thing. It couldn't only be attraction, he was convinced of that; there was just no way anything that perfect could be build on only attraction.

She turned them over, stared down on him with hair falling around her face like a perfect halo. Her chorused hallelujahs of his name quickly became her mantra when he pushed her laced thong aside and forced himself into her in one quick motion.

And then she went down, and he went up.

Up.

Troy's breathing had never been quicker when he found himself sitting up in his bed, his pyjama pants wetter than he had ever experienced before.

--

Troy turned over in his bed and for the millionth time that evening stared at her name across his screen. _Sharpay_. Sharpay. It was such a weird name, but it fitted her. Perfectly. He wondered how her parents decided to name her Sharpay. He wondered about that among so many other things too. He wondered if she was a natural blonde. Was she a snob like the rest of those Thomson kids? Were she and her brother close? When was her birthday? How old was she? He kept thinking about all these funny little details about her, all the while he told his hands not to text her, not to call, to simply just leave his phone alone.

But she had sent her number, hadn't she? If she didn't want to see him again, she wouldn't have done that, right? She would have deleted his number and it would have been the end. But she had texted him too. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see her again, that kiss had been the most physical, most passionate kiss he had ever shared with anybody. He was so attracted to her, he thought he would die if he didn't see her again. But he also knew that if he did see her again, if he went to visit her, he would bounce right on her.

He couldn't get her out of his head. It was wrong. Sure, she didn't have a boyfriend, but he had a girlfriend. Gabriella was the sweetest person one could ever think of, and yet he fantasized about this mysterious blonde. He wanted to get her out of his head, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to. Not unless he satisfied the urge inside of him. He had to see her again before he could rest. And no one had to know, right? Gabriella didn't have to know. Chad didn't even have to know; it would be their little secret.

He had the house to himself this night. All he had to do was call her up and ask her to come. He didn't know what would happen when she did show up, but he had to find out. His parents wouldn't be home until late Sunday evening, and this was Saturday. It had barely been twenty four hours since he saw her last on the bus, and yet he was dying to see her again. She had such an air about her, it was… intriguing to him.

He made a rash decision. He wouldn't be able to rest before he had at least spoken to her. Who said she would even have time to show up if he asked her? Who said she would even want to? He didn't know, but he had to know, so he hit the green button, and found his heart practically in his throat.

It didn't take her long to answer, and when she did, he was relieved to hear her voice. Last night hadn't been just a dream (though _some_ of last night definitely had been!).

"I was waiting for your call." She told him, and he liked to believe that it was the truth. It probably wasn't, but maybe she had thought about him just as much as he had thought about her.

He took in a deep breath and sat up in bed before answering her, "I didn't know if you wanted me to call." He honestly said, hoping it would sound just as intriguing to her, as her statement did to him.

She chuckled, "So when do you want me to stop by?" she asked him.

He could feel a smile coming on. How could she not figure that out on her own? He found her so unbelievably sexy and seducing – of course he'd want her to come immediately, "I'm home alone." He said, with a smirk, "Do you wanna come… tonight?"

"Oh, I'll definitely come." She quickly said and he believed that that answer had more than just the obvious meaning to it.

"So do you want my address?" he questioned. He would have to tell her, if he wanted her to come. They had barely spoken yesterday, so she wouldn't know where he lived. She didn't go to his school.

"Troy-boy…" she whispered, her voice was low and raw, and he could feel himself getting hot all over, "I've done my homework. I know where you live."

Finished.

Troy smiled to himself. Of course she had done her homework. How could he be stupid and think otherwise?, "Alright…" he said. He was about to say bye, when he got an idea, "Hey, do you have both 'Legally Blonde' movies?"

They'd show Gabriella.

--

He had quickly changed his t-shirt to just look a bit more appealing, while he had thrown all the trash, dirty clothes and what else covered the floor, beneath his bed. He hoped she didn't have a habit of checking under people's beds, because if she had, he would be screwed. He wanted to make a good impression on her, he felt like it was important. Of course they had already met yesterday and there they had talked, and he might not have made a good impression on her by kissing her so soon, but this could turn that around.

He didn't know what would happen once he saw her. He didn't know what they would do or how he would react. And mostly he didn't know what would come out of this, or what he wanted to come out of this. He had a girlfriend and yet he felt so attracted to her. Maybe if they really hit it off tonight it could turn out better than he thought. Maybe he'd ask her out, maybe she'd say yes and maybe they would fuck each other the way he wanted them to. If he was lucky she would be his girlfriend. He had no idea why he already wanted these things with someone he almost didn't know, but he did.

There was just something about her. Something so amazing that he couldn't help himself. It was like that almost the moment he saw her yesterday. She had caught his attention and he knew that if he didn't try it, he'd never forgive himself. He wanted to forget Gabriella and everyone else, even if it would just be for one day. He had to do this, he just had to.

His father texted him to ask if he was alright and he texted back, saying that everything was dandy. He checked his watch and knew that she would be there soon. Doing some last minutes rearranges in his room, he put on some music, and that was when the doorbell went off downstairs. He checked his hair one last time before he rushed down the staircase and opened the door, excited to see her beautiful face on the other side.

But he didn't have time to admire her much; the second the door opened, everything went flying away when she pressed her lips against his. He felt her push him against the wall, and all his senses awakened. He could smell her scent; some perfume mixed with her natural smell, he could see spots; stars and fireworks went off behind his closed eyelids as he let his hands wander over her slender body; he felt her curves, her skin, he let his fingers brush beneath her clothes, and already she had unbuttoned his jeans. He could taste her; taste her chopstick, taste her tongue as it went searching for hidden secrets in his mouth, her breathing was quick and uneven; he could hear how she tried to breath through her nose as her lips moved down his jaw line and towards his neck.

He had never felt more alive. Every part of his body was on fire, his clothes felt wrong; he needed them off. He needed to feel her skin beneath his own, he needed to be inside of her very soon or he was sure that he'd burst. It was such a weird feeling; he didn't know much about her, he knew her name and that she had a brother, he knew which school she went to, but that was all… and yet he still needed to be so physical with her; he needed to do this, or he was sure that he'd go crazy.

It seemed like she wanted this too; like she might have yearned for him since they saw each other yesterday. It seemed like she was desperate for his touch too, because as his right hand moved up her small top and beneath her bra, she threw her head back and moaned loudly; the most sexy, arousing thing he had ever heard.

Already it felt like his jeans were too small, and he knew that he hadn't had to make himself look good for her; she didn't care about all that right now. The mental images she had made herself since she had seen him were more than enough to get her to want this; they were enough for her to be attracted to him, and nothing else mattered.

He wondered if the things he had seen in his dream were true. He wondered if someone really could be that sexy and beautiful on top of him; it seemed impossible when he thought about it, but on the other hand… nothing seemed impossible with Sharpay. She was amazingly gorgeous and of course she would be everything in bed.

She kissed his neck again and moved to his ear, leaving behind a trial of burning skin. Her breathing tickled him there, and she softly spoke, the most sexy growling he had ever heard, "You've got somewhere to be?" she wondered, it was so low and Troy swore he felt his body flinch because he wanted this so much.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it upstairs; he had never felt like this; he had never wanted anything so much in his entire life, and he had to have her very soon or he'd lose his mind. He kissed her hungrily for a few seconds, before he pulled away, breathing heavily too, "Couch." He mumbled, before he planted his lips on top of hers again and pulled her with him by her top, into the living room, where they backed to the couch and landed there, her on top of him.

He shed her top off and her hair fell across her shoulders, tickling his face gently. She looked beautiful in the faint sunlight coming from the window; right that second he couldn't see how he would ever be able to do this with anyone else but her.

_Oh fuck. And shit and crap and damn. _

--

"I really don't understand this movie."

Sharpay glanced up at him from her seat on the floor. Her back rested again his bed, as she studied the film carefully, taking in every single part of it; he had watched her face more than the screen, and that might explain why he didn't follow exactly the train of thoughts of that blonde woman in the movie.

She giggled lightly at him, still only in her birth suit she hoisted herself onto the bed, landing in a mess next to him, warm hands resting across his chest, "It's a fucking great movie. You don't have to understand it, you have to watch it."

Troy gave her a funny smile, getting lost in the brown colour that her eyes were made of, "And for some reason I can't seem to do that." He whispered; her fingers were drawing circles on his chest, and he couldn't seem to concentrate.

She squeezed her eyebrows together and smirked down at him; she loved to smirk, that was one thing he had learned so far. He wanted to learn more, he decided. "Then why did you ask me to bring it?" she wanted to know.

Troy didn't know how to answer that. He'd had sex with her the minute they landed on the couch; not one thought had moved to Gabriella, he hadn't been able to say stop and it was so very wrong. But he still couldn't help it, he wanted to tell her now, wanted to say that he had a girlfriend but that he'd leave her for her in a heartbeat. It just wasn't as easy as that. She'd brought this movie for him, and all he had done was lie to her.

"I just…" he trailed off, "I just wanted to watch it. Chad told me it was very good."

Sharpay arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. It was clear to him that she didn't believe him, but at least she didn't ask him to elaborate further on how Chad should be able to know this movie and actually _like _it. She just sighed and placed her head on his stomach, turning it to the side so she could watch the movie clearly. He didn't find it interesting at all, and he wanted to know more about her; know every little detail about her life.

"Mhm, so what are your parents like?"

Apparently she was perfect enough to read minds as well.

He let his hand travel to her blonde locks; let it brush gently between them, while he listened to the sounds coming from the TV, but mostly just her breathing, "My parents, they're… they're cool, I guess." He just said. He didn't want to elaborate on it. There wasn't much to tell.

"They here a lot?" she questioned him, her voice was soft and gentle and she sounded as if she was about to fall asleep.

Troy thought about that. "Yeah," he whispered, "I guess you could say that." At least it didn't feel like they were gone a lot, they were there when he needed them, sometimes they could be there just a little too much, actually. It was a very thin and delicate line.

She glanced quickly up at him and he could see the circle around her eyeball where her contacts sat. "Mine are gone a lot." She whispered, her eyes now on the TV again, and he couldn't help but think about how hot she'd look with glasses on, "It's mostly just me and Ryan."

"I'm sorry." He said, and let his hand wander down her bare back too, feeling the curve of her spine as well as her breasts was pressed into the side of his body. The thought and smell of what they had just done lingered in the room along with an incredible feeling of satisfaction and Troy wasn't sure he'd ever get that again if he didn't have her.

She licked her lips, "It's not your fault."

They didn't have much to say to each other, but for some reason their actions said it all. She looked fragile and he wanted to take care of her. But she wasn't fragile at all; in bed she was great and the sex had been wild on his parents' couch. He wasn't proud that he had cheated on Gabriella, but this was something he'd never regret, it was far too special to just move on from.

"Can we watch the second one once this is done?" Troy asked, referring to the movie, which he was pretty sure would be over soon, in his opinion he had listened to the whiny sounds far too long, but at least he had a slight idea of what went on in the movie – just incase Gabriella asked him about details.

"Can we have sex first?" she asked him, tilted her head again and stared up at him, questions shooting through her eyes which were now clouded with lust and something else.

Troy felt a smirk coming on but he nodded slightly. A smile coming to her lips, she pulled herself up and looked down at him again. He felt his lips being drawn to her beautiful ones and soon they were engaged in another wild make-out session; her taste was perfection too.

--

"I get fucking tired of listening to Reese Witherspoon for three hours." Sharpay said and blinked at the TV. Maybe it was only her, or maybe it was because she had seen the movies so many times before, but Elle had a really annoying voice.

Troy's finger kept stroking her hand, "I know."

Sharpay turned her head to the side, the movie was turned off, they were watching MTV, she had her underwear and a basketball jersey on, and Troy was looking hot in only his boxers, "But I wanna do that."

"Wanna do what?"

It was raining outside.

"I wanna fucking act." Sharpay said, and she knew she had that weird, passionate sparkle in her eye as she talked, "I want to make it big, I want to do everything; I could have done that movie. I could have been Elle." She paused and locked eyes with him again, "I wanna fucking be Elle."

Troy's blue eyes were full of happiness as their fingers locked and she felt her heart beat gently; this was a new feeling, something she hadn't felt before; it was almost as if this could be it, even if she was so young, "You could be Elle."

She nodded, "Yeah, I fucking could." She said, determined, knowing that she had the beauty, brains and talent to get as far as she wanted to, "I have all these wonderful dreams, y'know? Nothing can get in the way of those, unless something really drastic happens. But what the fuck could that be?"

"You could be Elle."

She smiled at him as he repeated himself; he seemed amazed by everything, and she felt like he looked. It was a wonderful feeling to sit there with him; it felt too good to be true. She hadn't thought something like this existed, especially after only such short time.

Her eyes moved around his room; she knew her jeans were still somewhere by the couch downstairs, but it didn't matter; she'd pick them up once she left. She liked his room. It was cozy, she decided, and she could spend a lot of time there if he allowed her to. Her eyes moved from the basketball posters to the pictures on his nightstand. There was one of himself, but her eyes paused when they fell on the one right next to that one; it was a picture of a girl. A beautiful, smiley Latina girl with big brown eyes and the cutest smile she had ever seen.

She let her eyes linger on it for a few minutes, before her heart started beating faster in distress.

No one had a picture of anyone on their nightstand unless it was someone very important to them. And who could this girl be? She definitely wasn't just a study partner, Sharpay could tell that.

He had a girlfriend.

"Who's that?" she asked, even if she didn't want to know. She knew that once he told her the truth she'd have to leave and never come back. It hurt her to know that he had a girlfriend and hadn't told her. She knew he had probably felt the way she did; felt as a attracted, as drawn to her as she had done to him, but that still didn't excuse his behavior.

He swallowed loudly, and Sharpay didn't even want to hear it.

"I have to fucking leave." She said; she didn't let it show that she was affected by it, even if she was freaking out on the inside. She grabbed her DVDs, ignored his comments and raced down the stairs. She found her jeans and got them on; he was watching her, he didn't say anything, he knew she was leaving and wouldn't come back.

She stopped in front of him as he stood against the wall. "I have to fucking leave." She repeated, and before she knew it, she was out the door, the rain falling from the grey sky as if it was crying for her, even if her tears hadn't started falling yet.

--

He hadn't seen her all evening, and he wondered where she might had gone.

She usually left, but she always told him where she went, even if it meant she had to interrupt him with his girlfriend. He worried about her, someone should worry about her when she wasn't there. It wasn't like their parents were much home to act like parents, so they pretty much took care of each other; it worked out okay.

But when she wasn't home, he was alone, and the rain was falling heavily down outside, he could feel himself worry.

He had been sitting on a chair in the hallway for three hours straight now, ready to see her once she got home so he wouldn't worry any longer. His butt was sleeping, but his eyes were more than awake; he had to know where she had been, and he had to know that she was okay.

She didn't like the thunder.

She didn't like when he asked her where she had been, but she usually told him. And if she didn't it was because she didn't want to talk about it, so he usually didn't pry.

Today felt like usually.

She opened their door about twenty minutes later. She was soaking wet. Her blonde hair was like glued to her head, her makeup had ran down her cheeks and she looked almost like a ghost. She was wearing a basketball jersey, but he didn't dare ask her where it had come from.

He just stood up from his seat and turned to her, "Where have you been?" he asked her.

She turned to him, a sad look across her usually cheery face.

"Nowhere." She said.

End of almost-discussion.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter. I am glad that you liked it. I know this might be a bit different, but I am developing myself as a writer, I hope that those of you who has read my other Troypays can agree with me that it is a bit different (if not, then I'm completely not developing, which my writing teacher says I should try to)._

_Please leave your thoughts? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or 'Legally Blonde 1 and 2'. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

She swung her blonde hair above her shoulder.

"Troy?"

He watched her as she moved across the stage, her high heels clicking mercilessly against the wooden floor, pink dress perked around her legs, dancing legs, pop-music-listening, bobbing, dancing legs.

She turned around and watched him expectantly with her brown eyes.

"Are you listening to me? Troy?"

Her voice was higher than usual. High, high up there, among the clouds in his head. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He couldn't think of anything. Her was caught up in thoughts. Kelsi wanted them to do five. He could only do three. It was enough for her.

"Troy?"

She pushed the blonde wig off of her head and kicked off her sparkly heels. Now he really couldn't push Sharpay out of his thoughts.

"Please Troy, why are you so distant? We need to work on this."

He looked up at her, tried to push his thoughts aside, away from sweat and panted names, "I don't know." He honestly replied, because he really wouldn't be able to explain to anyone why he couldn't concentrate, "I really don't know, Gabriella."

She bit her lips because she wanted to, "Well could you figure it out, maybe? Opening Night is this Friday. I think Kelsi wants us to be able to do those five. Her cousins are coming to watch us. She want us to do five.

_Liar_.

Three was enough for her.

"Three is enough for her."

--

He didn't know why, but somehow he stopped to listen behind the curtain when they spoke.

Kelsi was very concerned about Opening Night; she wasn't sure if they were ready, but she wanted everything to be perfect since her cousins were coming, and apparently they were into theatre and knew it all. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to meet them if they knew it all.

No one could know it all.

"No one knows it all."

He smiled at Gabriella's words, because she might not be blonde, but she was his girlfriend, and she _was_.

Kelsi smiled too, "They do." She simply replied, and her eyes sparkled so weirdly, Troy could tell that this meant a lot, "They do, and I want you to do five. It has to be perfect."

Gabriella crossed her arms, "I told Troy we need to do five."

Kelsi bit her lip, also because she wanted to, "Three is enough for me."

Gabriella nodded and took a seat on a turned-over box of crap, "Troy is acting again."

Kelsi took a seat on a smaller box, but that one wasn't of crap, "You're the leads in my composed a play. I composed it. The composer is me. Troy is acting." Her eyes held a weird sparkle every time she said some inflection of the word 'compose', "He needs to act."

"He needs to act." Gabriella repeated and swept off the front of her top, "I need to act. I do."

There was a silence between them, and Troy felt his finger brush across the cool exterior, he wanted _to_.

"We're going out tonight."

Kelsi drummed her fingers against the side of the box that wasn't of crap, "Figure something out Gabriella, you can." She offered the Latina a small pink-lipped smile, "Get Troy to do it, you need to act. Get him to do five, if you can."

He needed to do five. Three wasn't enough.

"We can do five."

He really wanted to. He needed _to_.

"You can, Gabriella." Kelsi continued, nodding here, "You are, Gabriella, you can do five. My cousins are coming, and you can do five."

Gabriella agreed.

She could do five. She _was_ smart, she could. He was acting, so maybe he couldn't.

The two girls left and his itching fingers got out the cool cell phone; he really needed to text her.

--

He had been thinking a lot about her that day.

He had no idea how it all begun and ended so quickly; one second she was there and the next she was gone and had taken his sweatshirt with her. It had been raining heavily and he had briefly wondered if he should go outside and find her, just to drive her.

But he had held himself back; she didn't need him, she was just like Elle, she didn't need men.

But he had wondered though, if she got home safely and if he would see her again. He hated that a picture had to ruin everything for the two of them, but he wouldn't have been able to keep up the charade anyway. Gabriella would have found out eventually, or Sharpay would have known, and everything would have been wrong.

He had texted her four and a half times since that weekend.

Four times he had let the message go through (and yet she hadn't answered) and the fifth he had managed to annul it before he made a complete fool out of himself by seeming like a teenage boy starving for love.

He hadn't texted Gabriella that much since he started dating her.

As he tried to hold his nerves down right now, all he could think about was her; it seemed to keep him calm, however, Kelsi's mumbling and constant waltzing through the room made him go insane. Her curls were bobbing out of anxiousness and hurry, but her glasses were shining in the light more so than usual. She had a smile on those p-i-n-k lips and she kept mumbling about her cousins.

He did not understand what the big deal was.

Gabriella understood and she tried to console Kelsi (or maybe really herself?) by reciting every possible lyric in a play. Troy would have said that she did it to annoy him, had he not been consumed in thoughts of _h-_

"My cousins will be here." Kelsi said and stared at him through the mirror, her mouth moving up and down, up and down, "My cousins will be here, my cousins will be here, mycousinswillbeheremycousinswillbehere, _my cousins will be here_."

She admired her cousins a lot.

"You admire your cousins a lot."

Kelsi sighed because she felt like it, "I do. I admire my cousins a lot. They'll be here." She paused slightly, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Can you do those five?"

Troy was proud when he nodded, "I can do those five."

Her smile got huger, "Good." She said, before she turned around and waltzed on further, "My cousins will be here, my cousins will be here, my cousins will be-"

He scrunched his nose up and thought of _Elle_ again. He remembered how perfectly her body had fitted beneath his body. How perfectly her scent had meshed with his in the sheets. How her eyes had bored her way into his, and left marks that'd never go away.

He frowned.

What was he going to do about Gabriella?

"What am I going to do with you?"

He turned his head to the side and saw Gabriella there, she was covered in makeup, her blonde wig perked on the top of her head; pink dress hugging the curves he knew she had from personal experience.

"Do those five." He replied.

"What am I going to do with you, Troy?" she said again, brown eyes boring into his in a-not-so-nicely manner, not so-nicely as hers, "You act. You can't do those five."

Troy felt his eyebrows move, "I have to act. It's a play."

Her lips were pushed into a snide, "But you act outside a play."

"-be here, my cousins will be here, my cousins will be here, my cousins will be here, my cousins-"

Her lips were still pushed when she left him, and he stared in the mirror; his eyebrows also still squeezed together.

"-will be here, my cousins will be here."

He wondered who her cousins were.

--

They were the leads of a play.

As if he was the universe's messed-up joke, it felt like he just realized it. He'd known it before, been told it before, seen his name on top of that cast list and yet he hadn't really realized it.

Chad was there to support him. Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Martha, there.

They were a few feet below him, sitting in their red theatre seats. Chad's hair was undoubtedly shadowing for the person behind him unless he sat on the last row, which was not undoubtedly because Chad did what he wanted to do. He was like that.

Martha wasn't, and they were the leads of a play.

Gabriella stood right next to him, breathing in, out, in, out, in-out, steadily. Unsteadily would have been bad, she would have been nervous. He was kind of nervous now, but he didn't breathe unsteadily. He just thought of the blonde haired, sweatshirt stealing Elle Sharpay and everything seemed much lighter, much more blonder.

Or maybe it was the stage light streaming through the old carpet shielding them from view.

Troy could feel his muscles tighten noticeably in his jaw and he turned to Gabriella, wanting to tell her, wanting to say to her, wanting to let her know. She turned to him too, brown eyes filled with hope and excitement for what might come, and maybe it wasn't just about a play, but about a life together.

He opened his mouth to say the words, to mention Elle Sharpay, and the heartbreaking music started playing to accompany, "Gabriella, I did something horrible." Troy said, and it felt like he wasn't even there, like that wasn't him, like he was someone else.

Gabriella flinched, not now, "Not now," she said, voice steady, "you're somebody else, not Troy, and you're on stage, not Troy."

Troy had to turn his eyes away from her when the old shielding carpet started moving and they came into view. The auditorium was filled with people, and Troy saw Chad on the first row, hair bigger than ever, the heartbreaking music started playing as Gabriella recited her first line, shakingshakingshaking, he was not Troy, he was _not_ Troy, and there sat Chad to support him. Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Martha, there. To support him.

And there sat Elle Sharpay with her brother Ryan.

"Gabriella, I did something horrible."

The Latina with the blonde hair, brown eyes, pink dress, sparkly heals stared curiously at him, confused as to why he would call her Gabriella.

"Samantha, I did something horrible." He said, eyes trailing across the real blonde's face and the emotions painted painfully across it.

Samantha said something else and Troy let his eyes move again, shakingshakingshaking.

Heartbreaking music stopped and a tear fell down his face and moistened his p-i-n-k lips.

--

He had been able to do those five to perfection.

"Troy," Kelsi smiled, kissing his p-i lips with her n-k lips, "you were able to do those five to perfection."

He smiled. Brushed his lips off. Used the back of his hand. Kelsi smiled and he watched above her shoulder, Elle Sharpay and Brother Ryan, Elle Sharpay and her beautiful brown eyes. Everything was definitely much blonder now.

Samantha placed an arm around him and kissed his cheek, "You can be Troy now." She said.

Troy smiled to Gabriella, "And you can be Gabriella." He replied, brushed off the blonde wig, only to see the real her.

The real her turned to Kelsi with the hugest smile, "Did your cousins come?" she wanted to know, like always, because she really _was_.

Kelsi told her that of course they had been there, that they went to Thomson, were very rich and talented and that she'd call on Ryan and Sharpay, "Ryan! Sharpay!" she called on them.

Brother Ryan had a tight grip on Elle Sharpay's hand as they came closer and Troy thought that maybe he knew, but then again, why would he, so maybe Elle Sharpay hadn't really told on them. He followed them with his eyes, and her brown met his, brownmetbluebrownmetbluebrownmetblue, and Kelsi gave them both a hug.

"Hi!"

Gabriella seemed happy to meet them.

Troy thought the blonde was more beautiful than when she had been withering beneath him, and he couldn't help but choke, "Elle Sharpay."

She turned her head away from him and the composer stared between them in confusion. "Do you two know each other?"

They answered at once, but not at once and the same.

"Noyes."

Elle Sharpay snapped her head back to him and fire was shown in her eyes.

He changed his mind and did as her, "No."

Brother Ryan didn't seem to believe them but he didn't say anything, because Gabriella started to ask the Thomson, rich and talented twins about their opinion on a play.

Troy watched Elle Sharpay and tried to open his mouth to speak, told it to move just slightly, but it didn't listen. He wanted to say,

"Sharpay,"

but all that came out was "nothing".

And then Zeke showed up, totally-super-crazily-inlove-Zeke, "Sharpay." He said, and Troy swore he saw her roll an eye slightly, but she gave the baker a smile anyway.

Kelsi ran off to find Ms. Darbus so she could meet her cousins (who were there), and Gabriella told Brother Ryan, "Kelsi admires you a lot."

Ryan didn't know what to say, so he grinned like a Duckie and placed a hand on Sharpay's lower back.

They seemed awfully close.

Gabriella stepped to his side and tippie-toed to whisper in his ear, "They really do know it all." She whispered.

"No one can know it all."

That was Elle Sharpay, since totally-super-crazily-inlove-Zeke had left her alone, and Duckie had stepped off to the side to talk to Ms. Darbus. Troy had been about to say so, what she just said, but she had said it before him, and once again, meant to be.

Gabriella shot her a questionable look, clearly not pleased that one of the Thomson, rich, talented twins would interrupt her like that, "It was a compliment."

"No one can know it all."

Gabriella quickly became pissed so she left them alone, leaving them alone, alone, just the two of them, that kindasortaalone, _really_ alone.

Elle Sharpay stared at him again, "No one can know it all." She told him, voice edgy and flat, "Some people think they might have found love, some people think they might have found someone they can trust and be themselves with, some people might even think that this is it, but they cannot know it all. No one can know it all."

She turned around and left him alone, her smell lingered long after the sounds of her Jimmy Choos had meshed with the other backstage noise. He stood for a second, left to himself, wondering if 'no one' could possibly be her, when Brother Ryan/Duckie came back and pushed his hat slightly to the side,

"What was the play called, again?" he wanted to know, as if that made any difference, as if Troy hadn't slept with his incredible twin-sister, as if they were as good as good.

Troy's head snapped to the side, "A play," he said, "it was a play. No 'the', _just_ a play."

* * *

_Style – evolving. Teacher says – go with it. That's my – excuse._

_Sorry for the lousy/weird chapter, but I want to thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I am very happy that you all like this story so far, and that you find it to make sense ;b Please leave me another one with your thoughts?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

She hadn't answered any of his phone calls.

He knew he must at least have dialed her number nine hundred and ninety nine times, and yet she hadn't picked up the dang phone. He wanted to fucking explain himself to her. He wanted her to know that even he, himself, found it incredibly shitty what he had done. She would agree with him, no doubt, because he could have handled it so much differently.

It was wrong of him to cheat on Gabriella in the first place, but he had been pretty much incapable of not doing so; Sharpay had been too tempting and if he had to cheat on his girlfriend, at least he should have told the blonde how things were so she could make up her mind about it.

But really… he did not just want a one-night stand. He wanted _her_. He wanted Sharpay to be his, because they had something. He didn't share that with Gabriella. They were just Troy and Gabriella and nothing was passionate there, nothing seemed perfect when she was beneath him in one of their beds. Nothing made him feel like it was just the two of them in the entire world. He wanted the feeling he had when Sharpay was touching him, he wanted that feeling again, he wanted to be one, be two, be together and never apart, and he wanted _her_.

Gabriella pushed his hair gently to the side and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "You stopped acting."

He flinched, "A play is over. I don't have to act." He said, and had one blue eye on the screen with Elle and two blue eye on her.

"You acted outside a play." She mumbled, "You did, but you've stopped. What was wrong, Troy?"

"Gabriella, I did something horrible." He said, and he could tell it worried her, it looked like she did not want to know, at least not now.

She swallowed, "Not now." She said and turned back to the blonde on screen, "Did you really watch this movie that Friday?"

He wanted to tell her no. To tell her that he kissed one of the Thomson, rich and talented twins on a bus. That he watched the movie the next day instead, and that he did something horrible. But he didn't say that, he said, "Yes." And then he also said, "I did."

She giggled, "Then what happens?"

"She ends up dating that other man." He said, because he might have sortof watched the movie, but he had been more than sortof watching Sharpay, and she was what he remembered, "Yeah."

Sortof.

Gabriella seemed to be okay with that answer.

"I'm okay with that answer." She said, and turned the volume up slightly, "You guys never really follow anything. You probably slept halfway through this."

Troy squinted his eyes.

He _had_

-n't.

--

He was having a party in a week or two.

"I'm having a party," Zeke said, and gave Troy a nudge on the shoulder, "bring your lady. Come in a week or two, bring your lady."

Kelsi smiled at then and did that thing with her hand, "You're having a party?"

Zeke sharply nodded, "In a week or two." He said.

Kelsi's glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"You should bring your cousins."

Troy flinched and Kelsi saw him, but she turned to Zeke instead, "Sharpay and Ryan? My cousins?" she rambled off, "The cousins who were there?" she questioned on, and Troy felt his eyeballs move between his two friends because he needed to hear everything, he needed to know if he'd see Sharpay and if she would be there again with Brother Duckie, and if he should break up with Gabriella before the party in a week or two.

Zeke's white teeth glistened in the light, "Yeah. I'd like for them to be there."

Kelsi eyed him, "Ryan will probably want to bring his girlfriend. And with his girlfriend come the two other Sharpettes, and with them comes a whole lotta other guys. You ready for that?" her curl did a funny squirm.

Zeke smiled, "Mhm-mm," he just said, before he gave Troy a nudge on the other shoulder and left.

Troy was about to comment casually on the party in a week or two, but Kelsi's curl squirmed even funnier and her glasses glinted even more in the light, "I know what you did. You did something horrible." She firmly said, her not-so-pink-lips-as-before said, said to him in a _firm_ voice.

Troy flinched another time and Kelsi saw him, but this time she didn't turn to Zeke instead, "I did." He stated, "Something… horrible." He was worried because maybe she did know, she seemed like she knew, but how would he explain it and what would she do? She knew. But how did she know?

"My cousin told me."

Her cousin told her.

Wait, _what_? …Sharpay told her?

"Sharpay told you?"

Kelsi nodded and took her glasses off to clean them in the bottom of her shirt, "How could you… how could you do this to Gabriella?"

She stuttered slightly.

"Not only did you use my Thomson, rich and talented cousin for sex, but you cheated on one of my best friends. How could you do something horrible, Troy?"

He really had done something horrible, but he shrugged, he didn't know, "I don't know." He replied, except he sort of did know, because Sharpay was sort of gorgeous and she sort of did something to him that he hadn't experienced before and that was sort of thrilling.

Kelsi did that thing with her hand and made a face, "You don't know?"

Troy almost flinched, "I can't explain it, I just did something horrible."

Kelsi did that thing and urged him on.

"Do you know the feeling?" he said to her, and felt like going into super-creepy-guy-mode, so that was what he did, he went all Mark Wayland on her since they were pretty much the same, except Kelsi was neither Jenny nor Shane nor Carmen, and he hadn't videotaped her secretly when she had sex, he just slept with her cousin, and compared to that, it seemed pretty innocent, "When you're doing something for the wrong reasons, and you know it's horrible, but suddenly, when you get really into it, it becomes the best damn thing you've ever done?"

Kelsi gave him a confused look and her glasses twinkled again. "I don't appreciate your super-creepy-guy-mode."

Flat voice.

Troy tried to do that thing with his hand, but he wasn't able to do it as well as Kelsi, "Hey, at least I didn't videotape you having sex."

She stared at him again, confused, and he didn't blame her because maybe she hadn't seen that L episode, or maybe she just didn't like the former Earthlings. He sometimes watched it, but that was only because Gabriella watched it to be more open-minded and that sort of thing sort of rubbed off.

"I'm gonna try to bring my cousins in a week or two." She told him, and yet again, did that thing with her hand while her curl squirmed.

Troy was about to reply, but since he didn't know how to really reply to that in a not-so-creepy-guy-mode, he just closed his mouth again and flinched.

The bell rang.

They went to class.

--

He wanted to stay in tonight and think about Sharpay, watch something that started with a 'the' ended on a 'word' and had something with an 'L' in the middle (he admitted it, he borrowed the DVDs from Gabriella because she wanted him to be open-minded too, but he probably had to give them back once he for all broke her heart by admitting that he did something horrible), and think about Sharpay, and eat some disgusting ice cream, and maybe… think about Sharpay.

Did he think about Sharpay a lot?

Nah, he should probably do it some more.

What was he going to do if she and Brother Duckie decided to come to Zeke's party in a week or two? He would see her again, and how would he not kiss her? He would see her there, beautiful and dressed in something sparkly and pink, and how would he not want to jump her? How would he be able to keep away from her and not let everyone know that he had done something so horrible?

He wanted to tell Gabriella so much. He wanted to let only her know that he had done something so horrible, because it was eating him away in a way he hadn't thought possible, because he had never experienced this before, he had never thought he'd be in such situation, and he wanted to get it out of his head, get the horrible thing out in the open, and then maybe he would feel better, but then it also confused him that right now he only thought of himself and his own feelings and not how this would affect those around him.

How would he explain all these horrible things to Gabriella before the party in a week or two?

She kissed his cheek happily when she sat down in front of him in the library during free period. She placed her AP Calculus book on the table in front of her and he watched her worried face.

"Are we gonna go to Zeke's party in a week or two?"

He felt himself nod even if he had so much to do before going there, but he knew he wanted to go because then he would probably see Sharpay (and Brother Duckie, but that didn't matter too much), "I want to." He said, then also said, "But I did something horrible."

Gabriella opened, "I don't wanna hear about it right now, Troy, I'm reading." She studied the numbers.

He wondered if she would ever want to listen to him about his horrible, because every time he brought it up she kept telling him not to say anything, and she kept pushing it away, and it was as if she knew about it, even if that wasn't possible. She was very, very _was_, but she wouldn't be able to know this if he hadn't told her, and Sharpay hadn't told her, and Kelsi hadn't told her, no matter how she was, she wouldn't know. He just wished that he could get it said,

"I did something horrible Gabriella." He said, and placed a gentle hand on the table, "We have problems."

She did not look up, "You're acting again, Troy. It's not a play. Don't act outside a play."

Her hair was falling gently across her shoulders and she was very beautiful, even in denial, and Troy wished he had enough in her and didn't think so much about Sharpay, "I mean it, we have problems, Gabriella, I did something horrible."

She, this time, looked up at him, "Kelsi does this thing with her hand." She said.

Troy nodded, he had noticed that too.

"Don't start acting, Troy." She mumbled, but her eyes said it all, and he wished he could do so to please her.

Denial, denial, her new name was denial.

The bell rang, they went off to class.

--

Ryan was sucking Lea's face off, while Emma was trying to read and Jackie was texting her latest flirt.

"I'm texting my latest flirt." Jackie said, and her face lit up and Sharpay found her very beautiful.

Emma glanced above her Spanish text book and gave her the eyes, "It's not that dude from Cultural Night is it? He almost raped you, Jackie."

Jackie gasped for fun and Sharpay gasped for real because 'that dude' had known Troy and that wasn't too good, "He did not rape me, Emma! I was a little drunk and I let him, I was a little drunk."

Emma didn't notice Sharpay's worried face as she continued to question Jackie about 'that dude' while Ryan and Lea were busy (maybe they thought Lea would look prettier without a face?), so Sharpay stared blankly at the blank page she was supposed to brainstorm on so it wouldn't be so blank, and it worried her that Jackie was texting that dude, because if he knew then she knew and then all Thomson knew and she didn't want all Thomson to know, especially not her Ryan.

Her cell phone had burst out sparkly ringtones since she was at Troy's house and it worried her that he wouldn't stop calling. She had been so frustrated after seeing that picture of that pretty Latina, and when she suddenly saw him up on that stage (she hadn't taken him for a theatre guy!!) with _her_ dressed like an awful blonde who had taken a bit much sun, she had felt the pain across her face and in her heart and she had never thought that it could hurt so much to be treated like that by a guy she did not even know.

She wanted him, and she had to admit that, but she wasn't ready to be someone's other woman, she wasn't ready to be a part of hurting someone that never deserved to be hurt. And she had told Kelsi because that was what good cousins did, and Kelsi had explained to her what a wonderful girl this Gabriella really was, and Sharpay did not want to hurt her if she really was that wonderful.

Sharpay zonked out and Jackie and Emma were still arguing over that guy.

"You shouldn't be so easy, Jackie, you're worth more than that."

Sharpay could agree with Emma on that.

"I can agree with you on that." She chipped and Jackie's mouth fell agape once more, before she defensively defended herself.

She defended, "I am not easy, I just enjoy my youth. Just because Lea is dating someone, and Sharpay has her moments, and you never date a guy."

Emma defended too, "I don't wanna date a guy."

Sharpay wanted to defend as well, because she knew why Emma didn't want to date a guy, but she didn't want to tell Jackie that, since she had sworn to never repeat it, "I don't have any moments." She said, because she had to say something that didn't involve Emma and 'a guy' and the TV show they often watched when it was just the two of them together; Emma did it because she was thrilled, and Sharpay did it just to be open-minded, even if she knew she already was and just needed a guy.

Jackie gave her a weird look, "You do so, Sharpay. It's been long now, actually, but you do have your moments."

She did _not _have her moments.

"You just text your flirt." Emma said and went back to her book again, because free period was over soon, and she needed to do her Spanish.

Jackie picked up her cell phone and smiled _because_.

It seemed like Lea still had some of her face left when she pulled back and offered Sharpay a smile, "Doing good on your essay, Nietzsche?"

"That's not even funny." She remarked and brushed a loose, blonde strand of hair away from her face. She loved Nietzsche and just because she was a bit intellectual, they absolutely had to tease her for it. It seemed like she might as well have called her Schechter, because she could make a Nietzsche reference any day if she wanted to.

"Oh wow," Emma remarked as well, because weirdly enough (considering the stereotypes) it was the two blonde girls who were smart, "Thus Spoke Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay clicked her pen and stuck out her tongue, "Doesn't really work, Em."

Emma nodded, and the bell rang, but they didn't go to class.

(They were allowed to skip; it was all about being Thomson, rich and talented).

--

Kelsi did that thing with her hand.

"Seriously?"

Kelsi did it again, but nodded this time too, "All and for real." She said, she had dimples and Sharpay had always loved that about her, "Zeke wants you and Ryan to come. He said to me, 'you should bring your cousins', so I ask you now, and you can make up your mind before a week or two."

Sharpay bit, "Will Troy be there?"

"More than likely. And Gabriella too."

Sharpay was still biting, "That's not good."

Kelsi pushed her hat to the side, "Stop biting your lip, it'll bleed."

Sharpay stopped.

"And you should come. Don't let Troy Bolton take you down." Kelsi continued and she seemed more confident now, but that was probably because Troy and Gabriella weren't there, "Zeke likes you. He invited you. And it's only in a week or two."

Sharpay nodded her head slightly, "I know he likes me. I don't like him."

"You like Troy."

She did like Troy.

"But you can't have Troy. He has Gabriella."

She knew that, too.

"I talked to Troy today." She explained on further, "I told him that he did something horrible."

Sharpay swallowed, she bet he already knew that, "I bet he already knew that."

Kelsi did that thing with her hand, "Probably. He already knew that."

"But I'll come." Sharpay stated, as she took an oreo, dipped it in some milk and ate it all in one bite, "In a week or two." She mumbled, chocolate exploiting in her mouth, "I'll bring Ryan, then Lea will come. And then come the two other Sharpettes."

"I already said that to Zeke."

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, and maybe that guy will be there so Jackie can finally score with him."

"Then what about Emma?"

Sharpay bit her lip again, because for some reason she did that a lot lately, "She doesn't want a guy." She explained, "She wants something else."

Kelsi squinted her eyebrows but didn't say anything, instead, she did that thing with her hand.

Sharpay said, "You do that thing with your hand a lot."

She did it again.

* * *

_Hey, I'll look at the positive side of things; this chapter wasn't as weird as the prior, was it? It really tried my best to keep it more 'normal' (I think I can handle the different styles now, actually). I really hope you liked this one too, and I'm sorry that some of you didn't get the last chapter. It was very off, I know._

_Thank you for the reviews, though, it means a lot to me. Please leave your thoughts, oh once again? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM, and I referred to 'The L Word' a lot and another reference (also done within The L Word) to Nietzsche, a German writer, whom is incredible. I love The L Word and another reference should be made in the last chapter, seeing as I have it planned. I hope that's okay, and I can highly recommend the show (it's more than just about Lez Girls), chances are, that if you give it a chance, you will fall in love (I admit it; it happened for me). _


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

It had been a week or two, now was the party.

Troy was somewhere in the middle, trapped between withering bodies and trashing music, covered in booze and smoke and almost smothered with love. Something was pumping through his veins and he didn't know if it was because Sharpay and Ryan were there, if it was all the murmurs, or if it was because of what he planned to do with Gabriella.

He just had to get it together.

"Troy!" Gabriella was screaming into his ear, she was dressed like someone he didn't know, and it was weird, "Can we go outside, I need some fresh air?"

Fresh air, only fresh air.

"I could use some fresh air."

She grabbed his hand tightly and dragged him with her through the throng of people, passing Chad, Jason, Taylor, Martha, Zeke and someone else. He was sure he saw someone blonde and pinkish somewhere, but since he hadn't actually spoken to her yet, he didn't want to believe that she had arrived.

But than again, he might just bite his tongue.

He bit his tongue, "Hey Kelsi."

There was Kelsi. And Ryan and some girl with red hair.

Kelsi's lips were more pink than usually and she gave Gabriella a small hug, "You guys remember my cousin Ryan, right? And this is his girlfriend Lea. They're from Thomson."

"We're rich and talented." Lea continued, a cheeky grin on her face.

Ryan tightened his grip around her shoulders and Troy opened his mouth, fresh air, fresh air, only fresh air.

"Yeah, we're a where of that, thank you." Gabriella mumbled, and cringed when Lea didn't look. Troy wanted to tell her to be more normal, and maybe even comment on the fact that he did something horrible, but she would never listen, because she was Gabriella and for some weird reason he was dating the most un-normal, seeming-normal girl in town.

_Drop down, losing her virginity, Like some common tart, Short change, instead of a serenity, Some broken heart_

Kelsi blinked, "Did Troy tell you about his horrible?" she questioned.

Gabriella scrunched her nose up in a way Troy used to find cute, "I don't want to listen to his horrible." She said, and Kelsi nodded as if that made perfect sense and didn't just confuse her.

Troy wanted to know though, as he breathed in his fucking fresh air, only fresh air, why she was okay with him and his horrible and why she didn't just dump him for his and his horrible. He dragged her aside and left the others to themselves, "Why don't you want to listen to my horrible?" he questioned her

(Fresh air, fresh air, fresh-fresh, fresh air, only fresh air only).

"I don't want to listen to your horrible, Troy," she said, and for a moment he swore her brown eyes showed hurt, "I don't want to know what you did, because I want us to be okay, and I want to pretend like we are, and I can better do that, if I don't know about your horrible."

Oh air, fresh air.

--

(Her evening had actually started out like this:

Shower, dress, hair, makeup, _perfect_. Shoes, purse, booze, boyfr- ah,

Fuck and crap,

she didn't have one, did she?

Whoops),

and now she was waltzing through the thump-thumping of beating beats and banging heads, with bodies chasing right beneath, there were murmurs everywhere, and her heels were tight, and her dress showed too much cleavage, and yet she felt like she was on top of the world, and she had to admit that maybe it was because she saw Troy briefly, and maybe she should go talk to him in front of his girlfriend and act absolutely unattainable?

(No, no she actually _didn't_),

but she could get one if she went to talk to the boy she had dreamt so much about, whom she had had that almost-discussion about with Ryan, and if she really went for it, maybe she would know that he liked her too, and maybe everything would be perfect if that beautiful Latina, Gabriella-thingy didn't really exist.

_Won't you take me for a walk? Don't you wanna show me off? Won't you take me for a walk? I need attention_

Alright, so she had seen them outside (where Ryan and Lea and Kelsi were, but that didn't matter, c'mon, they were family), so maybe she should go out there and complete the plan she had so cleverly made?

Perfect?

Check the yes-box, puh-lease.

She could _so_ do this.

She grabbed her dignity from the floor and strutted towards the outside, but on the way she ran into Zeke, and even if this was his party, she hadn't prepared herself for a hide and seek, so she had to stop for a second (just a tiny second) to talk to him.

"Hello Zeke."

"Sharpay!" the baker said, face lighting up, eyes shining bright, "You made it."

She did make it.

"I sure did." She said, all the while eyeing the outside, she had to go out there, she had to be outside, just right outside where Troy was with his Latina girlfriend, Gabriella-what's-her-face.

He took a step back and studied her curiously, "Perfection." He mumbled.

She swung her hair above her shoulder, feeling very Elle, "Check the yes-box, _puh_-lease!" and then she gave him another smile and a tootle, before she was off to the outside.

_Won't you take me for a walk? Don't you wanna show me off?_

The air was especially fresh tonight, only air.

"Hi Troy, hi Gabriella."

(But she was soon about to have one, that's what she told herself),

so she smiled.

Gabriella's face was stiff, "Oh… you're…" she stopped.

"Sharpay," Sharpay said and gladly gave out her hand, "I'm from Thomson." She then turned to Troy, "Do you have some light?" she questioned, digged into her purse and got out a cigarette, even if she didn't smoke.

Troy squeezed his eyes together, but reached into his pocket anyway.

"You're Thomson, rich and talented."

Sharpay smiled to Gabriella, as Troy turned on her cigarette and she heaved in the diseased air, now not-so-fresh, "And I'm beautiful," wondering why that word wasn't a part of the saying, when everything else was.

But maybe that was because not everyone had their looks going for them, and they relied on being simply _talented_.

She heaved again.

"Sure." Gabriella mumbled, and suddenly there was a silence between them, and Sharpay didn't like it.

She clicked her tongue instead and gave Troy's butt a slight pat, "Thanks for the fire." She winked, before she did her best to strut away, and Troy watched with open mouth, and Gabriella with even opener,

She turned to Troy,

"You did something horrible."

Sharpay smiled to herself and threw her cigarette to the ground in the safety of millions of bodies,

(Oh yeah, she'd soon have one)

_Won't you take me for a walk? I need attention_

--

"-you did something horrible, Troy."

And the world seemed to stop and Troy couldn't breathe in the fresh and only air, because it seemed like her name wasn't denial and maybe she was now acknowledging what had been written across his face for more than a week or two; he did something horrible.

He nodded stiffly, "I did do something horrible."

"She was your something horrible." Gabriella continued, her face wasn't so full of hurt anyway, and her hair fell across her shoulder and she looked as beautiful as she had always done, "I don't know what I was thinking, Troy…" she paused and looked up at him, "You did something horrible, but so did I. Really."

Troy stopped. Stiffly, "_You_ did something horrible?"

He was very confused. He might have done something horrible (extremely horrible, in fact), but Gabriella never did anything horrible, she only did good things and was a good student, she would do no horrible.

She was stiffly too, "I did."

This is where one nods.

Troy took in some fresh and only air, fluttering his eyes like never before, "What did you do? If you did something horrible, why didn't you tell me? Why did you stay with me?"

_Dead good at faking all the romance, Only seventeen, Shot down, waiting for the action, It's a beauty_

She un-stiffed herself and breathed in too, "Because I was afraid."

She was afraid? Of what?

Very confused, "You were afraid?", good question, nice one, "Of what?"

Even _better_.

"Of being me."

Couldn't she answer his good question (nice one, even better) better than that?

He didn't answer her.

"I'm with you because…" she looked around and it felt like the murmurs stopped for only a second, "Because it's nice and it's safe, and I know _you_, Troy…" she looked him in the eye again, and he saw nothing but kindness, "I'm not saying I'm not hurt that you did something horrible to me, but I was willing to look it over because I'm so comfortable with you, it's safer than… safer than breaking out."

Soaring. Flying. Breaking free.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, "Well, for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "It's alright. We're gonna have to break it off, though."

_It's a beauty_

They were, "Yeah… and then maybe you can break free, lift off and fly, just… soar." He smiled.

She giggled lightly, "I think that's a brilliant plan, Troy." She clicked her tongue a few times (just because Sharpay had just done so, so it much be very Thomson, rich and talented… perhaps _beautiful_?) and then kissed his cheek ever lighter, "Thank you for everything, I'm sorry that it ended up like this, us doing horrible to each other."

He still didn't know what exactly her horrible was, but he didn't really care, so he wasn't going to ask, "Yeah, shit happens. That's fucking life."

_It's a beauty_

Repeating, "Fucking life,"

and then she left him there to go back be with the murmurs and he looked around again, wondering where Sharpay had gone off to. He needed to speak with her, he needed to see her and say that it was over and thank her for the fire as well.

--

"Did you see that, Em?"

Emma looked at her and she had a weird sparkle in her eye, and Sharpay rarely saw that and it was a nice change. Ryan was sucking faces with Lea again, she had shaken Zeke off yet again, Jackie was with 'that guy' and so there she stood with the smart Emma and had just witnessed the weirdest break-up in history.

Except for one thing…

and that might safe Emma's evening.

"Afraid of being her, huh?" Emma mumbled, the sparkle not once removing itself from upon her face and that made Sharpay's eyes sparkle happily too.

_Does she know how much she's taken? Who cares what the girl is saying?_

Doing the claw and the growl, she says, "Go get her, tiger."

And that's exactly what Emma did.

_La di da_

Sharpay watched her leave with butterflies filling up her stomach and anticipation tickling in her fingertips. Emma deserved this sort of chance, Sharpay knew that, so she decided to let her be, turned around and looked into the house, the murmurs were everywhere, so she stepped inside, into the loud music bursting through the speakers, and crossed the floor, already tired of her high heels, even if she would never say so. She stopped by the alcohol table and mixed herself a drink with Cuba Caramel and cocoa, just to get something chocolate-y.

She did love chocolate (-y).

She turned around again, eyes scanning the room, lips sipping the drink, and suddenly Kelsi was before her, questions in those eyes, and pink lips moving rapidly, "DidTroyandGabriellajustsplitup?"

Too rapidly-fast-speaking and too loud music, _repeat_ please.

Screaming, "Repeat, please!?"

Screaming even louder, "Did Troy and Gabriella just split up!?"

Sharpay felt herself smirk, "Oh yeah, totally outside."

Kelsi squinted her eyebrows together and Sharpay wanted to know why.

"Oh…" the pianist reached for a Smirnoff and Sharpay helped her get the top off. She sipped it quickly, also using her lips, "Just 'cuz… well, Zeke told me Troy was looking for you, and I saw Gabriella… making out with some…"

She paused and Sharpay wanted to smirk and tell her that she did see correctly, but before she could do so, Troy was before her, smiling all goofily, and Kelsi excused herself and Sharpay was suddenly alone with Troy, trying not to smile too brightly, either.

"Hello."

Hello, hel_lo_.

"Hi…" Sharpay said and arched an eyebrow slightly, "What's up?"

Troy took the drink from her hands and Sharpay wanted to object to that because her plan was to get wasted, but he grabbed her hand before she could say anything, and leaned in close to her ear, "Wanna dance?"

And Sharpay suddenly knew that she had to say yes, because she had another plan as well, and that might have included Troy without his girlfriend, and… shit, she might perhaps even be fucking in love with him already.

Fuuuck, and shit and damn and crap.

_La di da_

--

Before Troy knew how it happened, he was kissing Sharpay on the pavement, hands beneath her dress and her hands in his back pocket, and everything felt right again, like that perfect weekend where they were together for the first time, like when they kissed on that dirty bus on their way home from town and he had blood coming out of his nose.

Sharpay was making the cutest noises and then she pulled back slightly, a smiley look across her face, and Troy wondered if maybe she had wanted this like he had wanted it, "Hi." He whispered, because of course he choose this moment to act like a complete dork.

She smiled at him too, the fresh and only air had never felt better, "Thank you for tonight."

She was whispering too.

Adding, "I have to get home. Ryan and Lea left awhile ago."

Troy nodded and let her step back, their skin breaking contact, and he immediately felt like something was wrong, "So, what do you say?" he questioned, eyes locking deeply with hers, "Wanna go out with me sometime?"

She gave him a funny look and wrapped her arms around herself, "Yeah…" she mumbled, a sneaky look across her face, "Yeah, I think that could be arranged."

(Again) and before Troy knew what had happened, she had placed a kiss upon his cheek, and left the setting, waltzing down the street in a quickly manner. He couldn't help but watch her leave though, because he felt like this was a point where his life would change; he wasn't sure what importance it would have later in his life, but for now he was sure that him and Sharpay were going to be good (they just had to _be_ good).

She turned around for a second, looked back at him, her blonde hair shiny in the moonlight, and he felt like she could really understand him, maybe be the person who helped him get his dreams straight and get to a point in his life where he was happy. He gave her a slight wave, and she waved back (as dorky as it might be), before she turned around again and continued her way home.

He was left with a good feeling in his stomach; he wasn't sure if it was the butterflies or if it was something else, but it was definitely good,

and the murmurs were still heard in the only and fresh night air.

_You're all la di da, But I know who you really are, You're all la di da di da

* * *

__So yeeah. Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. I am glad that you're still liking this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too? Please leave me your opinion in a review. Next chapter is the last._

_Oh btw, just saw HSM3, and I'm completely disappointed. I did not see Ashley a lot, and it was a total Troy-and-Gabriella-show and I just fucking can't believe it. Good thing though, Kelsi was a bit more in it, but I'm just saying… Troy-and-Gabriella**cough**Troy-and-Gabriella**coughcough**._

_Boring, much?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. Lyrics are 'La Di Da'. _


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

He grabbed her hand tightly, feeling, "You ready to do this, Shar?"

She swallowed next to him, seeming more so than ready, "Yeah, I just…" she paused and arched an eyebrow in his direction, "I just hate these parents-teacher thingies. I've always hated them. I never found them…" searching for the right word, settled, "…_suitable_."

Suitable.

Troy fucking hated that word. He'd done so since he fucking met her (he didn't fucking hate the word 'fucking' though, because he tended to use that a lot).

Then he stared at the brown door for only a second before he glanced behind them, where Catie was sitting, playing with the newest toy-machine that Sharpay had bought her. He glanced back at the blonde beauty (she indeed, was very suitable), "Yeah, me too." He mumbled, before he pressed the door handle down and stepped inside.

Hello, _hell_, maybe?

Catie's teacher smiled happily at them when they stepped inside and they took a seat in front of her.

About ten years ago Sharpay had gotten pregnant (that definitely hadn't been suitable!). They were only nineteen – almost twenty – and it wasn't in their plans, at all. But shit happens, hell does too, and the babygirl came because Sharpay didn't want to kill her, no matter what her parents said, (screw 'em; no-no, not like Troy-and-Sharpay screw 'em, more like I-don't-care-what-you-think screw 'em), and Troy did whatever she wanted to, because he was desperately in love with her.

It hadn't been easy at all to be Troy and Sharpay and once Catie arrived it had been tougher, hell, but they were there, they were alive, they had pulled through and they were happy. They were all happy, but Catie was having some troubles in school and unfortunately they were now there to hear about them.

It seemed like not even Brad Pitt could get her out of those troubles (and Brad Pitt did a lot, _still_).

"Hello, Sharpay, Troy."

Sharpay… _Troy_.

She spoke so formally. At least Sharpay said she did. Troy just called it 'hell'. He actually called her Hell too.

Hell speaking, "Are you both comfortable? I mean, are you? We need to talk a bit, it's important, so are you? Comfortable, I mean?"

Sharpay glanced briefly at Troy, but smiled her classic smile to Hell, because she liked pretending to like someone (someone as Hell) who was important in their lives, like Hell, but Troy just shut his mouth and tried to zip it. The real Sharpay, the not-faker, the Elle, she wouldn't have pretended-smiled, she would have given the woman a finger, but that would probably be stupid since Hell was the teacher, and she'd bring them well… _hell_.

"I'm, I'm alright." Troy mumbled, and he wasn't going to say anymore, he was going to say nothing, but Sharpay kicked him in the shin, coughbepolitecough, "Thank you."

Hell smiled again, "So Sharpay, Troy, Catie has got some problems…"

She folded her hands beneath her chin as she spoke, Sharpay's leg moved up and down, heel click-click-clicking annoyingly and he just stared at a blank spot on the wall behind Hell, hoping to get it over with; talktalktalking. He shouldn't have expected differently with two women in the room with him, now should he? He really shouldn't, Hell was there, Suitable was there, but on the bright side Brad Pitt wasn't.

That wouldn't have been too workable for him.

Nervous hands and anxious beats, it felt so weird to be close to her. He could feel her skin, feeling, it made him all fussy. He wondered if Brad Pitt ever felt like this when he touched her? Did he feel tingly, was he feeling, when touching Angelina?

Biting his lip, feeling, he thought that, he just needed to get through hell and back, and then they'd be alright-

-wouldn't they?

--

Nervousnervousnervous, "So that went well, didn't it?"

Sharpay shrugged lamely and grabbed Catie's hand tight, the little girl smiling to the person she looked like the most, brown eyes, blonde hair, skinny, perfect, _Elle_, "I hadn't expected differently."

Troy didn't know how to reply to that, so he took Catie's other hand instead and they went through the doors to the outside, "Do you guys wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked instead. He had planned to do so, it wasn't often he got them alone (for some reason, when he tried to, a certain someone with the last name Pitt and the first name Brad always ended up tagging along).

Sharpay lifted up her arm, checking-time, wristwatch-sparkly, "Oh yeah, I think I have time. That'd be nice, right Catie? Before you have dance class."

The former-Elle-now-Angelina's daughter nodded excitingly, "Cool!"

Troy smiled warmly down at her because he loved that girl with all his heart. He couldn't explain how she had gotten so big so quickly, but time went by, and he'd just have to swing it, even if it hurt to think about the fact that they weren't his girls anymore, and that so much had changed since he saw Sharpay in town for the first time.

Not only had they split up because it simply weren't working for them (Troy knew that high school sweethearts who became parents at a young age rarely worked out, but he had been so sure that they were the ones who'd make it), but now she also had someone else in her bed, had more kids and seemed happy, and he… what had he really achieved? Well, nothing, really.

Alright sure… He had a career, had a… _sweet_ girlfriend (Hell Number Two, when she wasn't listening), and he saw his family from time to time. But he missed them. It wasn't workable for him, not suitable, simply not function-able, but he could only do nothing and watch Brad Pitt save the day yet again.

They got a table at one of Sharpay's favourite restaurants. _Apparently_ she dined there a lot with Brad Pitt. The food was good, so he shouldn't complain, and when Catie ran off somewhere, he had some alone time with the love of his life (because she still was and always would be, the child ruined them, not that he regretted ever having her, though he might regret taking that dress off of Sharpay that (which?) evening).

"Sooo…"

She chewed her salad slowly.

"How's it going with that play you're directing… what was it called again? Eh, 'Suitable…'?"

"'Attraction'."

"Attraction, yeah, 'Suitable Attraction'."

_Suitable attraction. _

He was so goddamned attracted to her, but there was nothing suitable about it. It didn't exactly fit his plans. He was seeing Hell Number Two, but that wasn't even the real problem, because to him it wouldn't matter, the thing was just that… That she was married to fucking Brat Pitt and had him in her bed every night, and so it wasn't suitable for him to be attracted to her.

Sure, she was no Angelina Jolie, she was _fucking_ better (see, he did like that word!), and they might still be attracted to each other (he actually wasn't so sure about her, but he knew her, so he had that feeling), but it wasn't suitable, and if they were to give it another shot they knew it wouldn't work; they just weren't workable.

Anyway, it was too late for that now, because he had Hell and she had Brad Pitt.

She chewed her salad slowly, "It's going fine. It's about attraction and what it may bring. I'll give you two tickets for opening night."

He gave her a slight nod (did he want two tickets to her fucking show about attraction and what it may bring? I think not), "Yeah, that'd be awesome." He said.

There was a long, awkward silence and she chewed her salad slowly, "So, what's up with your marriage? How's Brad Pitt doing?"

She stopped chewing her salad slowly and let her eyes light fire instead, "Stop calling him that!" she argued, and he knew he was childish because she got mad every single time, "His name is Eric. Call him that, please."

Troy made a face, "Sure… E-ric." He mocked her.

He knew it wasn't the smartest move to mock her husband/her when all he really wanted to do was take her home with him so they could be a workable family, but for some reason it was the only thing he could do, and while he knew it was because he was secretly intimidated and jealous, he told himself (and Chad, when he asked) that it was because Eric was such a loser name, and he used so much gel in his hair (Wonderboy, for sure), that he acted and thrived to have a million kids.

Sharpay seemed to be okay with that, but after their third child (her fourth, counting Catie; those two had pretty much consummated like bunnies since they tied the knot) she hadn't wanted to act anymore (her career never really started though, she was still only almost thirty), and was now merely a play director – and she was good at it, which sucked even more because she had it all (want it, want it, want it, want it all), while he hadn't really been able to play basketball. They also got to work together, because _weirdly_ enough… Brad Pitt starred in all her plays.

She chewed her salad slowly again, "I don't know why I even bother to see you." she mumbled, still eyeing him in that certain way that was very suitable for the moment, but not for his attraction.

"Mhm."

She placed her fork on the table, "We've gotta go. Catie has dance class, and Eric and I have a meeting with the theatre director." She pushed her chair back, and Troy stood up too; he had got to say goodbye to her on the street outside, because he didn't want to sit there himself and look like some loser (that was Brad Pitt's specialty).

Catie had her hand in Sharpay's, who had her hand in her Prada, searching for gum.

_He_ stuck his hand in his pocket (he was _so_ primitive; hand in Sharpay's and hand for gum seemed so much better).

She looked up at him, "How are the L-words doing?"

He shrugged, they seemed to be doing just about fine, "They're watching reruns all day on Showtime. They seem to be enjoying themselves." He said, and he didn't really care, for it was his ex-girlfriend and her current one, and Sharpay would probably talk to them more, since it was one of the former Sharpettes.

"Mommy, what does the L stand for?"

Ahah, Catie was a curious kid.

Sharpay stuck a piece of gum into the blonde kid's mouth, "That's your aunties Emma and Gabriella." She just replied, as Catie happily started sucking the gum.

"So yeah…" Troy didn't know what to say (pathetic much? Fuck yes). She had work meetings with her husband and he had reruns of Sex and the City (which was worse than reruns of something with a certain L, that was more a _same sex, different city_ kinda show) with Hell Number Two, oh joy, he had a wonderful life. If he only had a Wonderb-girl, Wonder_girl_.

"So, it was nice seeing you, Troy." She mumbled, hands clasping, nervous shakes, anxious beats, "Say hi to your parents for me alright? Tell them I'll give them tickets too."

Fuck, they'd hate that!, "Sure, they'd love that. Say hi to Br-" he bit his tongue for she gave him another killer-look, "E-ric, say hi to Eric from me."

She couldn't help but laugh then though, so he found her attractive once more, and therefore felt braver; he gave her cheek a light kiss, afraid, feeling, "Bye."

She had a weird look on her face, confused, feeling, "Bye…"

She then turned around on her heel with Catie by the hand and started walking down the busy street. He watched her leave, a weird feeling on the inside of his chest and it almost felt like all those years ago, after Zeke's party, where he had asked her on a date for the first time. He knew he should turn and leave so he could get home to the wicked, but for some reason, hoped stirred within him and he thought that maybe she would turn around and smile at him again, like she had done back then too.

But she faded with all the people on the street, as did Catie, and Troy stuck his other hand into his pocket. No, they weren't going to turn around and come back, for they had a new life. They didn't belong to him anymore.

Brad Pitt had Angelina and all their happy, bouncy kids, and his attraction would never be something more. He was bound to be in Hell, as sad as that was.

Life was never going to be suitable for him… was it?

He had a _feeling_ it wouldn't.

* * *

_Hello everybody. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I know it was rather short, but this was what I had planned with it. I hope it wrapped everything up the way I wanted it to, at least I did my best. I want to thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, they all made me smile, I'm happy to know that you guys enjoy this. Please leave me another comment?_

_Oh and, Catie, that was a promise long overdue; I have no idea why._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM, The L Word or Sex and the City (and not Brangelina either, I just had to eh, borrow… them). _


End file.
